November 9th
by AnimeBruh
Summary: Matthew never thought it could actually happen, but when November 9th came, he realized how wrong he was.
Being the personification of a country can be very hard work. Dozens of meetings, conferences with your boss and other nations, and making sure your existence stays a secret from the public. Despite being forgotten most of the time, Canada was no exception to this.

But without a doubt, Matthew's favorite part of his job was interacting with his citizens. He always made sure part of his day was spent talking with them. They were his citizens and he cared about their wellbeing. If they weren't happy, how could Matthew be happy?

So when Matthew woke up on November 9th, he was puzzled. "Something isn't right.", he muttered, voice still heavy with sleep. "Kuma does something seem strange to you?"

Said polar bear, who was lying at the foot of the bed, only gave him a reply of a small "Who are you?" before rolling to the side, asleep once more.

The Canadian could only roll his eyes as he climbed out of bed and slipped into his moose slippers. Grabbing his phone, he made the journey into the cold kitchen to make some pancakes.

Turning on his phone and setting it on the kitchen table, Matthew started to gather his ingredients and mixing bowls. Pausing for a moment, he reached around the counter to make some food for Kuma as well.

'That's if the lazy bear ever decides to get out of bed', he thought with a chuckle.

Suddenly a series of loud vibrations blasted through the kitchen. Startled, Matthew jump up with a yelp, food flying everywhere. Searching for the source of the noise, violet eyes fell on his phone. It was shaking back and forth from incoming texts, making the whole table shake.

"What in the world?" Grabbing his phone, Matthew was shocked at the amount of texts he had. Usually he only got texts from either his Prime Minister or Alfred when he watched a scary movie and couldn't sleep.

Before he could begin the task of reading them all, the phone began to blast 'Oh Canada' with an unknown number flashing across the screen. Hesitantly, the Canadian answered.

"H-hello? Matthew Williams speaking."

"Sir! There you are! We've been try to reach you all morning. The situation is dire, we have no idea what to do! Sir, we need you at the border as soon as possible!"

"W-wait a second! Who is this? What's happened", asking Matthew, very confused.

"Border customs sir. No time to explain, we need you down here! We have no idea what to do, please hurry!" And with a beep, the phone call ended.

'What is the world?' thought Matthew. Abandoning his breakfast, he rushed upstairs to get dressed. Slipping on jeans, Converse, and his maple leaf hoodie and leaving some food and a note for the still sleeping polar bear, Matthew ran outside to his car. Thanks god he was currently staying at his house closest to the border.

Thoughts ran through his head as he drove, minding the speed limit of course. Was there another drug situation? An outbreak of wild moose? Wild hockey fans? Matthew had no idea.

Finally pulling into the parking lot for the American-Canadian border, Matthew parked the car and ran inside. What he saw when he entered was nothing compared to what he thought.

Thousands upon thousands of people were trying to get passed customs and into the country. There were families with children, couples, and single travelers. Some looked like they had brought their entire house, while others only had their passport and the clothes on their back. Matthew could only stare.

"Sir! Sir oh thank god you're here!"

Snapping out of this thoughts Matthew turned to see a man running towards him. He was rather short, dressed in a simple dress shirt and tie. He was fairy sweaty, Matthew holding back a cringe as they quickly shook hands.

"It's been like this all day sir. We don't know what to do. So many of them. We didn't think he would actually win!"

"What's the situation? What is happening?", asked Matthew, thoroughly confused.

The man could only stare at him in shock. "S-sir, haven't you heard? Haven't you seen the news? He did it, he actually wo-"

"MATTIE. OH GOD MATTIE YOU GOTTA HELP."

Matthew turned at the sound of the familiar voice. Running towards him was Alfred, looking like a wreck. His hair was a mess and he still was in his pajamas. The American slammed into Matthew, enveloping him in a bear hug.

"Mattie, thank god. I didn't think they would actually do it, I thought it was just a joke. No one thought he could actually win!"

"Alfred slow down! What in maple is happening!?"

Breaking the hug, Alfred looked at his twin, tears in his eyes. "My citizens Mattie, my citizens! They're all leaving! They're all moving up here! They said they would move Canada! I thought they were joking, I thought he couldn't win! But he did. Oh god he actually did it"

"Who Alfred, who! Who won what!?"

Spinning him around, the American forced Matthew to looked up at the news screens all around the customs.

"It happened Mattie. Election Day happened."

Matthew could only look in horror at the screen. How on Earth could he have forgotten! Falling to his knees, he could only watch the situation unfold with dread and disappointment.

Flashing across all the screens was the sentence the shook the world. That no one thought would happen. That brought a country to its knees.

 **Donald J. Trump elected 45th President of the United States of America**

 **AN: Just a fun little idea I had! Everyone always says they're going to move to Canada if Trump becomes President. So what would happen if it actually happened? Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


End file.
